DragonBall Omega: The Fighter Kai Saga
by Marshall of the Brethren
Summary: My first new story in a while, DragonBall Omega chronicles events that take place about 1000 years after DBGT. With characters new and old, mystery, suspense, fantasy, and fighting come together to form an adventure unlike any other. This is where it all
1. Prologue

**DragonBall Omega: The Fighter Kai Saga**

_By Marshall Honorof_

**Prologue**

            It is over a millennium after the end of Dragonball GT. A few hundred years preceding this story, the Guardian of the Earth ceased to be a Namek. While the Nameks were appointed guardians of the Earth one after another for many, many years, the last Namek decided that he would appoint a human as the guardian of its rightful planet. It is said that after each Namek serves his time as guardian of the Earth, he merges with the legendary Earth-Namek known as Piccolo… but still, it is only a legend that Piccolo still exists. 

Since the Earth Dragonballs were of Namek origin, a human could not control the power of the Dragonballs. When the final Namekian guardian of Earth finished his time as guardian, the Dragonballs faded with him. The Earth now no longer has Dragonballs. The only known set left in the galaxy is the Namek Dragonballs, but humans have not set foot on Namek in quite some time. 

Needless to say, when the Dragonballs died, Shenron, the Eternal Dragon died with them. Goku, the heroic Super Saiyan of yore, had been a part of the Eternal Dragon, but no one quite knows what happened to him after Shenron died. When interviewed by the Kais, King Yemma was quite clear in saying that Goku and Shenron had been judged and sent on separately, although he was not able to disclose just what had happened to them. 

The house of Goku (his descendants) ended a while ago, but the house of Vegeta lives on (so perhaps Vegeta got his wish of supremacy in the end after all). The current owner of the Capsule Corporation (a descendant of Vegeta, of course) is a young man named Boxer. The recent death of his parents is shrouded in mystery, and he is not a fantastic owner of the Capsule Corporation… after all, he is not terribly bright when it comes to mechanics. He has trained extensively in the Kame-Sennin marital arts using manuscripts left by Master Roshi himself.

 His friends are nothing less than amazed by his power. With a minimal amount of training, he surpassed the limits of a normal human. While Boxer and his friends are unaware of it, his heavily diluted Saiyan blood still allows him to have the potential to become the strongest fighter in the world… and perhaps even achieve a level close to what the last true Saiyans had.

In the Next Dimension, Goku's wife Chi-Chi, his eldest son Gohan, and the Kais have been searching for centuries to find out what happened to Goku. Their search continues as our story begins…


	2. The Temple of Shenron

**Chapter I: The ****Temple**** of ****Shenron******

Gohan was blasted back once more by the guardian of the mysterious pyramid. "I'll tell you once more… stay back, old man!" shouted the guardian. Gohan got up and dusted himself off. His white mustache twitched in the early morning breeze of the Next Dimension. Gohan had led a full life, and it showed; he was an old, dead man now; still upright and strong, but shaped by age and the wisdom that comes with it. His still spiky hair was gray, and he had grown a bushy white mustache. 

He stood before a huge pyramid that was rumored to be the resting place of an ancient riddle… a riddle that could provide another clue to Goku's whereabouts. The thought of spending eternity without his father still pained Gohan, as did it pain his mother, Chi-Chi. In this pyramidal structure, The Temple of Shenron, Gohan could consult the essence of Earth's once-dragon, Shenron, and learn where to look for Goku.

Chi-Chi stood back and watched as her son fought a losing battle against the guardian of the pyramid. She smiled to herself, though. This guardian, however powerful he may have been, had no idea of the power that lay hidden inside of Gohan. Age too had affected her before she had passed on into the next dimension. Unaffected, however, was the youthful spark that remained perpetually within her eyes. Despite her long gray hair and somewhat wrinkled face, she would never give up her devotion to her family or her child-like energy.

The guardian stepped back as Gohan stepped forward and prepared to speak. "You have no idea what you are up against," said the half-Saiyan in his now raspy voice. "I understand you have a reason to guard this temple. It would be foolish to let those who are unworthy enter, but please understand; I was a defender of the Earth. I am the Gohan who defeated Cell."

The guardian laughed. "You certainly don't fight like that Gohan! My name is Garuda and I have watched over the Earth and its Dragonballs for as long as I can remember. I witnessed that epic battle between Gohan and Cell… and if you were Gohan as you claim, you would have no trouble proving yourself worthy by defeating me!" The slender guardian took another step towards Gohan. Garuda was slender and tall, like Gohan, but he had a pinker tone of skin than an ordinary human, and wild orange hair. At his side was a whip that he had used since he had to defend the Earth in its initial days of terror, but he had not needed to use it against Gohan yet… his energy blasts seemed to be enough to keep the warrior at bay.

Gohan nodded. "If you question my power, you will regret it; trust me."

"I am not afraid of you!" Garuda shouted to his opponent. "I cannot allow the Temple of Shenron to be infiltrated by an evildoer!"

"Friend," Gohan warned again, "I do no wish to fight you. We have fought for a common cause; the well being of the Earth. Please let me rest now… I am weary and I have not seen my father in centuries. All I wish is to locate him."

"I would never let you through!" Garuda said. "If you were really Gohan, then you would've turned Super Saiyan by now… and if you were really Gohan, THEN I'd let you through in the blink of an eye. But I will stop you in any way I must… and so far, stopping you has not been much of a challenge."

"Super Saiyan, eh?" Gohan smiled. "You want to see a fancy lights show; be my guest." He let out a mighty cry and began powering up. The very foundation of the ground shook as Garuda toppled over and Chi-Chi grabbed a nearby tree. 

A golden aura formed around the old man, turning his hair and mustache gold and his eyes a pale green. "Is this what you wanted to see, Garuda?" asked the half-breed.

Garuda smiled. "Yes, definitely. You are indeed Gohan. I can tell. You are not afraid to show your power, and use it, if necessary… but you also try to avoid conflict in favor of peace. You would make Goku proud still."

Gohan stopped his flow of energy and his Super Saiyan status faded, returning his gray hair and brown eyes. "So I may proceed?" he asked.

"But of course," said Garuda, bowing to him. "I wish you luck in your search for your father. He'd be happy to see you." Garuda stepped aside and motioned for Gohan to step into the temple. Gohan began a slow ascent up the narrow stairway with Chi-Chi close behind him.

At last, the mother and her son reached the great doorways of the Temple of Shenron. Gohan paused for a moment to examine the ancient manuscripts that had been inscribed upon the great entryway. Gently, as if to caress the door, he laid his hand upon the seal that bound the doors together, and melted it away with a small energy blast, as to break the seal but not harm anything otherwise. 

Gohan and Chi-Chi entered into the temple, the inside of which was rather small. There were seven pedestals and a large dome in the ceiling, in which there was painted a picture of Shenron that had obviously faded throughout the millennia. Upon each pedestal sat a dragonball. 

Gohan smiled to himself. He knew that he had won. "Well, mom," he began, "This is it."

Tears appeared in Chi-Chi's eyes, and she shed them slowly. "Well," she said, in her refined tone of voice, "It's about time."

Gohan approached a small indented circle in right before the pedestals, apparently, the proper summoning position. With a firm look of resolution that seemed to be carved into the living flesh of his face, Gohan boldly moved onto the elevated circular platform.

"Hear me, O Dragon…" he began, speaking softly at first but his volume increasing with every word, "Hear my command! From Thy vast eternal knowledge, I summon Thee to draw forth the answer to the question that plagueth me for a millennium! Hear my cry, O Shenron!"

The Dragonballs began to resonate, and each one glowed brightly. Each ball shot a beam of light out from its encrusted stars, and the Eternal Dragon took shape, each scale matching perfectly with its painted counterpart on the ceiling.

Shenron breathed heavily, and began to speak, his voice piercing every pore in Gohan and Chi-Chi's bodies. "Thou hast awakened me from my slumber. What seeketh thou, from My vast banks of knowledge? Speak now, mortal, lest thy question be scattered to the Four Winds, to thither be answered." 

"I thank Thee," Gohan recommenced, "I thank Thee, O great and powerful Dragon, that Thou mighst honor a lowly mortal such as myself. I ask of Thee that Thou answerest a question; a question which I hath long sought the answer to. Certainly, Thou knowst my father, Goku of Earth, the being who at one time had fused with You! I ask Thee, what hath become of Goku? I long to see him again, yet his whereabouts be unknown to my humble mother and I!"

Shenron growled. "Know thy father well; I hath, but not now. Methinks that what hath happened to Goku of Earth is beyond My control… beyond even My knowledge. I apologize, honorable Gohan, but thy question is unanswerable, for even I in My awesome power know not of the long-lost Goku."

Chi-Chi's smile faded into a frown, and tears formed in her eyes; this time tears of sadness. "No… I waited so long…"

Shenron's gaze turned to Chi-Chi. "Fear not, o honorable Chi-Chi, wife of Goku, for I will tell you this: thy husband is closer than thou mighst think. I now bid thee farewell… I sleep until the next traveler cometh."

With that, Shenron dissipated into beams of light, which were collected once again into the Dragonballs from whence they sprang. Disheartened, Gohan took Chi-Chi by the hand, and they walked out of the temple, each step seeming like a mile.

As they stepped past the mighty steps of the Temple of Shenron, Garuda looked on, perched high above the ground in a small crevice in the temple wall. He sensed their failure, and he too, became upset. "Oh great Goku…" he said to himself, "Your family needs you… and me! If only I could see you fight again." With that, Garuda returned to his long sleep until the next unwary traveler dared approach the Temple of Shenron.


	3. The Legacy of Vegeta

**Chapter II: The Legacy of Vegeta**

She stopped as she heard the explosion in the background. "What was that?" she asked, working her way over to the window of the small space capsule. All she saw was the serene setting of the Capsule Corporation. Confused, she decided to resume her training

There was another explosion, and this time she saw it, clearly through the window of the space pod. She sprinted towards the control pad. The red number "1000" reflected in her metallic blue eyes as the number immediately lowered to "1."

She almost stumbled over due to the sudden change in gravity, but she ran outside anyway. Tripping over her own feet, she cursed her own folly. No matter how impending this situation was, she should have lowered the gravity more slowly. Suddenly, she realized just how important it would have been to have lowered the gravity at a normal rate.

From out of nowhere emerged a giant robot! It had a fairly humanoid build and a fin on top of its head. Huge lasers protruded from just under its fists. The woman stared up at it, and it met her stare. 

"Identified as combatant," it roared in a monotone voice. "It will be destroyed." It fired one of the lasers as the woman dodged.

"All right," she replied to it. "You're not that strong. I'll take you out." She began to gather an energy blast in her hand, but it dissipated just as she was trying to do it, and found herself falling down.

"What's wrong…" she asked herself, getting up and immediately dodging another barrage of laser blasts. "It shouldn't be that hard to defeat this thing."

She ran between buildings, followed closely by another round of laser fire. Temporarily hidden by the vast complex of buildings in the Capsule Corporation, she scanned the area for any clues that might tip her off as to where the robot had come from.

It seemed that the research laboratory was smoking. "That's a good start as any," she thought, as she began dashing towards it, only to be overthrown by the strange gravity again. She found herself floating upside-down, unable to move. 

Trying to get upright, she noticed a familiar figure sprinting towards her. The short, stocky man with pale blue hair and thin glasses was a good comrade of hers, and quite a formidable fighter; for a modern-day human, anyway.

It was Boxer, the owner of the Capsule Corporation. The woman smiled (although from her upside-down meditation it would seem as though she frowned). The resemblance to his distant ancestor Trunks was almost uncanny. 

He stumbled forward, calling out to the woman. "18! What're you doing? You should be fighting that big monster thing out there!"

18 corrected her position and hopped a little bit before standing up. "Actually," she replied, "I should be doing exercises to relieve myself of the sudden gravity change. You have no idea what it's like to go from one thousand times Earth's normal gravity to normal gravity in a few seconds. I can't get anything straight."

"Look," she said, waving her hand, trying to gather energy, "I can't even fire an energy blast, nor can I control the way I fly. My fists are weak and flimsy, and to top it all off, I feel nauseous. How am I supposed to kill it?"

"Well, I don't know!" Boxer exclaimed, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Do something!" Just then, the robot tore through the next set of buildings. 

"Targets identified as combatants. I must destroy them," it garbled, sending a new wave of laser beams through at 18 and Boxer.

"Get down!" 18 called, pushing Boxer out of the way, and taking a blast herself. She fell motionless to the ground, groaning in pain.

Boxer stared wide-eyed at his friend lying in pain, and turned with an angry glare towards the robot. "Hey, you!" he called. "I created you, so you're gonna listen to what I say! Cease your fire right now!"

The robot stared at him. "You are identified as a combatant."

"No, no, no!" Boxer yelled at the robot. "18 is the combatant, and I never gave you any orders to attack her!"

"You are both combatants. The programming says so," shot back the robot. "Combatants must be destroyed."

"I'll… I'll destroy you if I must!" Boxer threatened, stepping back with every word and almost tripping over 18's motionless body.

"You are a combatant," it stated. "Therefore I will destroy you." It raised its laser arm to fire…

There was a flash. Boxer stared wide-eyed as the robot went flying through the air. The flash of color appeared beneath it, and sent it spiraling into the atmosphere. Just before it was out of sight, the colored flash reappeared above it. With another smash, the robot went flying downward and smashed a mountain with its great impact.

Unfortunately, this was hardly enough to do the robot in. The robot stood up again in the place that the mountain used to be. The flash of color stopped moving for a second, and Boxer tried to make out what it could be, but his effort was in vain. Instantaneously, he saw a huge ball of energy appear in front of the figure and come crashing down on the robot. Now only dust remained where a mountain's rubble and a killer training robot gone mad once stood.

Boxer squinted through his glasses, seeing the figure come at a rapid speed towards where he was standing. With a whiz of air, Boxer was thrown back and saw a caped figure standing before him over 18.

A cap blocked Boxer's view of his head and the cape blocked the view of his body. From what Boxer could see, he wore brown moccasins and baggy purple pants, but that was about it.

"You OK?" said the strange person to 18. 18 didn't respond.

"I was worried about this," said the voice, which Boxer deduced was masculine. "Luckily, I was ready for it."

As he reached into his pocket, Boxer noticed something very strange about his hand. It was green! Not only that, but the fingernails looked more like pointed claws. How could a monster like this want to help his friend 18?

From his pocket, he produced a small sack and then leaned over 18 again. "Here," he motioned to 18. "Eat this."

Boxer couldn't see what the monster was trying to make 18 eat, but he wasn't about to let 18 die at the hands of a fiend like this.

"Hey, you!" Boxer called. The monster turned around. "Get away from her!!!" Summoning up all of his strength, Boxer powered up and unleashed a mighty flying kick. The monster's eyes opened wide like dinner plates as Boxer let his feet smash into the monster's face. 

Completely unprepared for the attack, the monster went flying through a series of buildings and landed in a field past the Capsule Corporation borders. Boxer stood there breathing heavily, and turned down to look at 18, her lip trembling, as if she were trying to say something.

Just then, the monster flew back, and before Boxer knew what had hit him, the monster was holding him high in the air by his shirt collar. His glasses fell to the ground, and he couldn't even see the monster's face clearly.

"What kind of fool are you?" growled the monster. "Can't you see that I'm trying to save 18's life?"

"How…" he gasped, short of air, "How do you know 18?"

"That's not important," said the monster. From what Boxer could make out, his whole body was green, ripped with pinkish muscles on his arms. The monster had a pointed nose and jagged teeth, although all facial features beyond that became blurry to Boxer. 

Looking back towards 18, the monster threw Boxer to the ground and picked up his sack, which seemed to be filled with… beans? The monster took one of the beans and knelt over 18 once again. 

"Sorry, 18… I was rudely interrupted," he shot a glance at Boxer while the young owner of the Capsule Corporation put his glasses on again. He could now make out that this monster was indeed… a Namek?

The Namek lifted 18's head and put the bean into her mouth. Boxer could see her making chewing motions and ultimately swallowing it. The Namek stepped back as he and Boxer watched 18's muscles suddenly bulge and retract violently.

"What did you do to…?" Boxer began angrily, but suddenly realized that all of 18's wounds were gone. She stood up and faced Boxer, still stumbling a little bit. Both she and the Namek now looked at Boxer angrily.

"18, who is this guy?" Boxer asked. "How does he know you?"

18's hard gaze melted into a smile. "Heh! Piccolo, it's easy to see that he has the fighting streak of his forefathers within him."

The Namek, who seemed to be named Piccolo, turned to face 18 and smiled as well. "Indeed." Piccolo rubbed his bruised check. "He also possesses their fighting power… to some extent. Can he turn Super Saiyan?"

"Nah," 18 replied. "I think his blood is too diluted for that."

"Too bad," Piccolo continued the conversation. "It'd be interested to see if my strength has finally equaled that of a Super Saiyan."

"This guy?" asked 18, motioning towards Boxer. "He's as weak as a puppy. Even if he could turn Super Saiyan, I doubt he'd prove much of a challenge to either of us."

"Hey!" shouted Boxer, indignantly. "I happen to be very strong! You just don't know how strong I am! And what the heck's a Super Saiyan? What about my forefathers and my blood being diluted? How the heck would you two know about my forefathers? You guys don't look that much older than me. And just how do you two know each other? You have to tell me!"

Piccolo bellowed a deep, hearty laugh, something that it seemed his face was not accustomed to. "I see Vegeta in him, although he looks more like Trunks or Dr. Briefs." 

18 shrugged. "I guess looks aren't everything."

"Why am I being completely and totally ignored?" Boxer demanded. "All you can do is talk about is me, but I have no idea what you're saying!"

18 stared at Piccolo. "Well," she began, "Should we tell him?"

Piccolo's smile faded and he stood in deep thought for a minute. "Something very grim is going to happen to the Earth, 18. That is why I arrived here… it just so happened that I saved your skin from that robot, you being wiped out from the gravity chamber and all. If Boxer can be of any help at all, I think that he deserves to know why."


	4. Piccolo's Warning

**Chapter III: Piccolo's Warning**

Minutes later, when Boxer found an undamaged Capsule Corporation building, the three of them sat down to discuss the impending situation.

Trying to be a good host, Boxer brought out three cups of tea for everyone. 18 picked hers up cautiously, checking the temperature, while Piccolo focused his mental energies to bring the tea up to his lips without lifting a finger. Boxer shot him a funny look, and Piccolo just stared right back at him, his hard gaze seeming everlasting.

They sat in armchairs arranged in a triangular fashion. Boxer pushed his glasses up and picked the tea up close to his lips. Immediately, his glasses fogged up again, and taking his pocket handkerchief, he rubbed the moisture off and put his tea down to cool. 

He glanced at Piccolo again as he put the tea cup down… and had the tea remain floating in the air in the exact cup shape! He didn't so much as raise an eyebrow, and continued to sip his tea as normal. When he finished, he looked at 18, and then at Boxer.

"I came here under grim circumstances," he finally began. "Before I begin, though, Boxer should know who I am, how I came to know 18, and how I know his ancestors."

Boxer nodded. "All right then," Piccolo continued. "I'll tell you:

A little over a thousand years ago, there was a man named Kami who was sent from Namek as a child. He landed on Earth, up at Yanzubit Heights. Kami was from the Dragon family, a divine bloodline of the Namekian race. He used this knowledge to ascend to the position of Guardian of the Earth, and created the Dragonballs, sacred stones that, when collected, would summon Earth's eternal dragon, Shenron, from the very depths of time. Shenron would grant one wish; no matter who made that wish or what that wish was. But he would never grant the same wish twice.

But Kami had seen terrible things on Namek before he had left. He saw the weather swelling up; his people starving and dying. These horrible images taunted him throughout his dreams, until, one fateful night, he banished his evil side completely from his body. Unfortunately, this evil took a manifestation; a direct clone of Kami.

"This manifestation," Piccolo paused, "Was named Piccolo."

"Yah!" Boxer cried as he scrunched up in the armrests of the seat. "You're a manifestation of evil?"

"No!" Piccolo exclaimed. "If you would let me finish, I would explain who I am." He continued:

Piccolo wrought havoc upon the Earth, until an unusually powerful boy with a tail named Goku stood up to Piccolo's amazing power. It seemed inconceivable, but this tailed teenager single-handedly destroyed Piccolo.

However, upon his death, of his everlasting hatred for Goku, Piccolo used his last breath to create an egg, so that he would have an offspring and carry out the mission to destroy Goku. That is how I was born.

Having my father's last visions implanted in my memory, I was indeed born of my father's hatred for Goku. But, not being born of evil itself, I was a little more flexible. I only fought Goku at the World Martial Arts tournaments, although I never won.

Goku and I were always archrivals, until a fateful day when the Earth received a mysterious visitor named Raditz. Raditz was Goku's brother, and revealed his true origin. Raditz, two other Saiyans named Nappa and Vegeta, and Goku himself, were the last survivors of a doomed planet called Vegeta. Vegeta had been destroyed by their Lord, the evil Frieza. However, unable to stand against the mighty tyrant, the Saiyans were forced to continue working for Frieza, and they now wished to recruit their lost compatriot, Kakarot, AKA Goku.

Due to Raditz's kidnapping of Goku's son and my own desire to rule the world, Goku and I teamed up to stop Raditz. In the end, Goku gave his life so that I could destroy Raditz, but I realized that I shouldn't have been fighting against Goku, my only equal in the world. 

To make up for my own folly, I trained Goku's son, Gohan, to prepare for the other two Saiyans, who would arrive in a year. A complex chain of events passed in which I eventually ended up on the planet Namek for the first time ever, fighting against Frieza with Gohan, Krillin (a defender of the Earth), and, strangely enough, Vegeta.

Our efforts were in vain, but Goku finally arrived on the battlefield, stronger than ever before. He had achieved what Frieza had feared most; the very reason why he had destroyed the planet Vegeta. Goku had become a legendary Super Saiyan, the most powerful fighter in the universe. He easily defeated Frieza with his newfound powers.

This is where your origins come in. When we had a short time of peace on Earth, Vegeta fell in love with the scientific backbone of our team, Bulma. Thus, the royal Saiyan bloodline was continued, but became more and more diluted with human blood after each generation.

Now, after many generations, here you stand the descendant of the Saiyan prince Vegeta. Some of his strength is still left in you, and with proper training, you may become strong enough to aid 18 and I.

"That sounds all fine and dandy," Boxer said, "But then how do you know 18?"

"Well," 18 entered into the conversation, "Let's just say that after another complex series of events, I joined the team. This team, the Z Fighters, was all of Earth's most elite fighters."

"Who were they?" asked Boxer. "Can you tell me about them?"

Piccolo recollected something. "Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chaotzu, Yajirobe, Vegeta, Trunks (the son of Vegeta and Bulma), Goten (Goku's other son), 18 and myself were all part of this team at one point or another. Each fighter has a complex history."

"All right, just one more thing," Boxer demanded. "If this was a millennium ago, how are you two still alive?"

"I have always been a defender of the Earth," said Piccolo. "But I have also been revered by the Nameks. Every ten years, the Nameks send their strongest warrior to Earth to fuse with me. You see, Nameks have the ability to fuse with one another, the more powerful form becoming dominant, which is why I appear instead of the other Namekian warrior. Although I didn't know this at first, I seemed to absorb the remaining lifespan of whichever Namek I had fused with, and these life spans are cumulative. Even if I never fused with another Name, I'd have another good fifteen hundred years on this mortal plane. It's sort of a conditional immortality."

"Well, that sounds fine," Boxer questioned again, "But what about you, 18? I know that humans can't fuse with one another, so how are you still around?"

"Simple," she replied. "I am not human."

"What???" exclaimed Boxer. "How could you not be human? You're one of the nicest looking humans I know!"

"No," she shook her head. "I WAS human, but that was a very long time ago. I was turned into a cyborg; an Android. I am only partially human and partially mechanical. Krillin, the defender of Earth whom Piccolo told you about, tried to use the Dragonballs to make me human again, but it was out of Shenron's range of power. So I waited out the long years, and saw my own husband, Krillin, die. Like Piccolo, I have conditional immortality. Assuming that no one kills me, I can hang around for as long as I want."

"What fascinating histories," remarked Boxer. "Well, if that's the case, I'm going to build another gravity capsule and start training myself! I know I can become stronger."

"I'm afraid you're really going to need to train hard in a very short amount of time," Piccolo chimed in, rejoining the conversation. "I have come bearing bad news… but first, Boxer, tell me about yourself."

"Well," he began, "I own the Capsule Corporation. I'm twenty-three years old, and I have trained a little bit in the Kame-Sennin martial arts style."

Piccolo smiled. "Just like Goku."

18 grinned. "Vegeta wouldn't approve."

"Anyway," Boxer continued, "You've already witnessed my mechanical ineptitude. That robot was supposed to be a training device to help 18, but instead, I screwed it up and didn't set it with the right features. As a result, the whole complex nearly got destroyed. Piccolo, I don't want to run the Capsule Corporation. I want to study the Kame-Sennin! You see," he said, his voice dropping, "Someone killed my parents. Just two months ago, my parents ran the corporation and I was free to train… but during the night, for some strange reason, I heard a loud noise coming from their room, and I distinctly heard them screaming. Running as fast as I could, I arrived moments too late… I saw a dark figure crouched by the windowsill staring at me, and then it vanished. When I turned on the lights, I saw… blood… and… and…" He put his head down. "I'm sorry; I can't go on any longer…"

He felt Piccolo's hand on his shoulder. "I feel your pain. But once you train, you can avenge them. And you must train hard. The bad news I bear is as such." He took his hand off of Boxer and turned to look at both him and 18.

"Lately, I have been having strange visions in my sleep," confessed Piccolo. "I have seen two dark and horrible figures that I know I have seen somewhere before. I try to rush forward and fight them, but they begin to emit a golden light… then there is a white flash and I wake up."

"Often," he continued, "Especially for a defender of the Earth, these dreams can mean that serious harm is coming our way. As the dream gets more vivid, I can sense the situation becoming more impending. 18, Boxer, we all must train to prepare ourselves for these two nightmarish fiends."

18 nodded. "There is no time to waste," she said. "I am going to return to the space capsule and continue my training. Boxer, when you get a chance, I want that thing to go up to 2000 times Earth's normal gravity! I'll need to train hard."

Boxer gulped. "2000 times Earth's gravity? That's suicide!"

"So is not getting stronger," she said.

"All right," Boxer agreed, taking his handkerchief and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "2000 times Earth's normal gravity. What about you, Piccolo? And what about me?"

"Me," Piccolo explained, "As for me, I will meditate and spar with my multi-form technique, as I always do. As for you… you'll need some serious training to become like us. There will be three steps to your training. First, I will teach you how to fly. Second, you must study thoroughly the Kame-Sennin transcripts left by Master Roshi. Now listen, because this is extremely important," he said, lifting a finger.

"You MUST study until you can flawlessly perform the Kamehameha Wave! It was Goku's most trusted attack, and it will prove indispensable in the battles yet to come."

Boxer nodded. "Can do," he acknowledged.

"Third and finally," Piccolo began to wrap it up, "You must utilize an extra space capsule or gravity chamber or something of the like and work your way up to training at 100 times Earth's normal gravity." Suddenly, without any warning, he snatched Boxer's glasses and crushed them in his bare hand.

"Hey, my glasses!" cried Boxer. "What'd you do that for?"

"They'd be crushed by the gravity anyway," Piccolo replied. "You're the one who owns the big technology company; get yourself some laser surgery."

Boxer rubbed his eyes. "I never knew that fighting had such a… cosmetic element to it."


	5. Gohan's Deal with the Devil

**Chapter IV: Gohan's Deal with the Devil**

Vegeta slammed his fist down on the table. "What do you mean that you haven't found Kakarot?"

            "Well, Vegeta," Gohan told him, "I mean just that. I mean that Shenron didn't know where my father was."

"Argh!" Vegeta let out a cry of frustration. "Darn you, Kakarot! I have waited a millennium to prove my superiority, and now you deprive me of my greatest pleasure even in my death!" In his anger, Vegeta had turned Super Saiyan without even realizing it. 

Although his face was wrinkled and changed by age, Vegeta still looked quite similar to a much younger version of himself when he transformed. While in an untransformed state, his hair had gone completely white and his eyes had turned a neutral grayish color. Still, his upright Saiyan hairstyle never changed. 

"Calm down Vegeta," Gohan reassured him. "Although it was cryptic, Shenron told us that my father was closer to us than we might have realized."

"I'm not interested in that!" Vegeta shouted at him, firing an energy blast straight towards Gohan's face in his rage. Because of the proximity of the blast, Gohan was unable to doge or block. When the dust cleared… Gohan still looked the same as before. Vegeta frowned even more.

"That's what I hate about this blasted dimension," he complained, letting his Super Saiyan status up. "I can't even kill anyone when I'm mad!"

"Why don't you just go back to your training?" Gohan said, walking away. "The next afterlife tournament is only another hundred years away."

"Oh, you think that that's what I've been doing?" Vegeta asked him. "No, my friend, that's not quite the case. Although I have been training, it does little good… I'm pushing my body to its limits. I just had to live to be this old!" He cursed his old age at death.

"But," he said. "I have a plan, and an offer. The West Kai told me of a legend, one that I found quite provocative. Somewhere in this dimension is an artifact called the Fountain of Revival. If one drinks the sacred water, he shall be restored to his appearance and ability at his fighting prime for the rest of his existence. Naturally, I would normally never stop training, but this seems too good to pass up. You see, although time never runs out here, there is only a limited supply of this water. But, it is guarded quite well, so only the most fantastic fighters have ever made it there."

He turned to face Gohan again. "Gohan! We mustn't cheat ourselves. We are the strongest Saiyans here; the very last of a proud warrior race. Wouldn't you love to establish your superiority and rule this dimension alongside of me? We still have the potential to become the greatest fighters in the universe." Vegeta extended his hand. "Are you with me, Gohan, son of Kakarot?"

Gohan stared at his hand. "I won't help you take over this dimension, Vegeta. It's awful and wrong to cause that much carnage just to try to assure yourself of supremacy, and eventually, someone will overthrow you; someone ten times worse than you could ever be." Gohan still did not extend his hand to meet Vegeta's.

"But," Gohan continued, with a strange intonation, "You are right. We are the last of the Saiyans and we can become the strongest fighters in the universe. All right, Vegeta; I'm with you on this one. As a Saiyan, I can't pass up a good challenge, and this seems like one if I've ever heard it." Gohan smiled and he and Vegeta gave each other a hearty handshake that would have torn the arms off of normal men.

"Hmm," Vegeta took his hand away and looked as if he were in deep thought. "We're not going to go alone, though… I sense that the two of us alone won't be enough to overtake the challenges that lie ahead. Fetch me my wife, my son, your wife, your mother, your brother, and Krillin. They should be strong enough to help us with the impending challenges and there should be enough water to quench their thirst for youth as well."

"All right, Vegeta, I'll do that," agreed Gohan. "This should prove to be exciting; the first real challenge I've had in quite a while. And…" he said, his voice brightening. "Maybe we'll find my father."

Vegeta broke into a grin. "Maybe," he replied, and returned to his training as Gohan ran off to board a plane back to the residential planet of the Next Dimension.


	6. The Training Begins

**Chapter V: The Training Begins**

Boxer tripped over his own two feet again and remained floating in the air for a short time before falling face first onto the grass again. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. Piccolo grabbed him by the shirt collar and hoisted him into the air.

"What's this with the cries of pain?" Piccolo yelled in his face. "You're supposed to be a brave Saiyan warrior, not a six-year-old who scraped his knee!"

"My eyes hurt, Piccolo!" Boxer complained. "I shouldn't be training the day after I got laser surgery!"

"You shouldn't be training, my foot!" Piccolo threw him down. "My dreams get clearer every night; they are getting to the point where I can almost see the expressions on their faces. Meanwhile, you whine and complain and try to learn how to fly! If they were to attack tomorrow, you'd be of no use to us at all."

Boxer turned his head to look at the space pod where 18 was training. The last time he checked, she was up to 1200 times Earth's normal gravity. "See how 18 is training?" Piccolo asked him. "Your body would be easily crushed in that gravity. You probably couldn't even stand in ten times Earth's normal gravity! You weakling!"

"I'm working on it, Piccolo but…"

"But nothing!" he snarled. "You're going to train harder or you're going to die!"

"Shut… up!!!" yelled Boxer at the top of his lungs, and with an angry look in his eyes, he began to power up.

"Interesting," Piccolo though. "He powers up only when he is angry. If I don't anger him sufficiently, he can barely even fly, but…" His thought was cut short as Boxer lunged towards him with a flying kick, similar to the one that had knocked Piccolo in the first place.

As a reflex, Piccolo grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground, but Boxer got right back up and came at Piccolo with a flurry of punches. "I AM NOT WEAK!!!" he growled, and Piccolo could've sworn that he sounded exactly like Vegeta.

A surprised expression came over Piccolo's face as he found himself barely able to keep up with Boxer's furious never-ending punches. Finally, he was able to knee Boxer in the stomach, sending him flying backwards, but that was hardly enough to stop the warrior from dashing right back at Piccolo.

This time, Piccolo was prepared. As Boxer threw a mighty punch, Piccolo ducked. As Boxer tried to calculate his next move, Piccolo came back up and smashed Boxer in the face with all of his might.

Boxer stared at Piccolo for a second, and then fell to his knees, clutching his nose.

"What's the matter, weakling?" Piccolo taunted. "Did I make you bleed?"

Boxer took his bloody hand away from his nose, letting a steady stream of blood down his face and onto his shirt, but he didn't seem to care. He leapt high into the air, and hovered as he shouted mightily and swooped down at Piccolo, his fists flying.

Right before he landed a punch, Piccolo put his entire body in a locked position. Unable to move and having had his rage depleted, Boxer stood there in Piccolo's stronghold, bleeding profusely from the nose and breathing heavily.

Finally, Piccolo let him go, and he fell to the ground, exhausted, taking his handkerchief and clamping his nose with it. Piccolo watched as Boxer stood up to face him once more. The more Piccolo looked at him, the more he looked like a stockier version of Trunks with much bluer hair and a rounder face. And, he knew that Boxer would become stronger than Trunks could have ever dreamed of being.

His handkerchief now stained bright red, Boxer took it away from his nose. The bleeding had stopped, but his face was a bloody mess. "Maybe you shouldn't have punched me so hard," he said to Piccolo, without the slightest bit of contempt in his voice.

Piccolo shrugged. "You survived. And, it seems that you're able to fly."

Boxer reflected for a moment. "You're right! I can fly!" Boxer leapt into the air again, and this time stayed aloft. He laughed a very content laugh as he flew in circles around the Capsule Corporation complex.

"Hey!" Piccolo called to him as he stopped flying. "This is no time for rejoicing! My work is done. You must now learn the ways of the Kame-Sennin and train at 100 times Earth's normal gravity. After that, you should be strong enough to be of some use to us… barely." Piccolo turned away as Boxer landed behind him.

"Where will you go?" asked the young owner of Capsule Corporation.

"I am going to Kami's Lookout; a mystical place high above the Earth where the Guardian of the Earth watches over all life here," he replied. "There I will meditate, spar with my multi-forms, and train using the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and the Pendulum Room."

"Kami's Lookout?" asked Boxer. "Guardian of the Earth? Hyperbolic Whatnot? Pendulum Room? What is all that stuff?"

"It is for another day," said Piccolo, still turned away from Boxer. "But I hope that you never have to go there to train. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber can shave valuable years off of the lives of mortals. As for now, Boxer, I bid you farewell. Tell 18 that I say goodbye."

With that, he took off like a flash of lightning as Boxer went inside to rinse the blood off his handkerchief and begin his studies.

***

Sweat poured down 18's brow in what must have been gallons. Breathing heavily, she grabbed one of many water bottles and drank it all in one gulp. She crushed the bottle in her hand and read the computer screen. "1200," she said to herself. "It's too little. I have to train harder so that I can get up to 2000!"

"Computer!" she commanded. "Initiate training program, level 20!"

"Warning," the computer replied. "Maximum level training program is fatal to humans. Continue?"

"Yes!" she shouted. "Continue. Maximum level training program!"

"Level 20 drones confirmed," the computer established. "Initiating."

Five spherical robots about the size of a human hand appeared and began to orbit around 18. Five more mirrors appeared in some sort of predetermined fashion all around the capsule. 

She glanced around and noticed the alignment of each sphere versus the alignment of each mirror and quickly thought up a plan of action while the spheres began to fire lasers. Every split second, there were lasers coming at 18 from every direction thinkable, but she dodged with great lithe. 

Despite her being able to dodge all of the lasers blasts, she would eventually need to retaliate. Noticing a slight pause in a laser blast, she immediately shot a fingertip energy blast and destroyed a mirror. This caused a laser blast to reflect off of the wrong mirror and into a sphere.

In the short pause this caused, she flew outside of the mirror areas, and in the split second delay of the targeting change, she fired an enormous energy blast, turning all of the training devices into dust.

Unfortunately, due to the spherical shape of the space pod, her energy blast was coming right back at her from behind! 18 turned around and immediately braced herself. There was a huge explosion that was contained within the space pod. When the dust cleared, 18 realized that she was just fine. 

Panting and sweating like there was no tomorrow, she could still only urge herself on. "There's no time for rest," she said, limping over to the gravity modifier, and changing the number to "1300." 

Immediately, she fell flat on her face, exhausted and barely able to stand. Her body felt well over 20 tons, but she still managed to crawl her way to computer screen to initiate another round of training robots.

Propping herself up on the keyboard, her legs wobbling, she somehow managed to stand up and remain standing. Each step feeling like her last, she went back to the center of the floor and gave a command.

"Computer," she gasped. "Initiate level 10 training sequence."

"Initiating," replied the computer. "Warning: at this gravity, your body will be crushed into oblivion while training. Proceed?"

"Yes; proceed," she said, her eyes as focused as ever. "Let me show those training robots what a little bit of human blood can do."

***

Boxer stood staring at the target he had painted on the gym wall. Focusing his energy into his hands and almost letting the rest of his body go limp, he began to chant.

"Kah…meh…" he said, his eyes focused ever on the bull's-eye of the target "Hah…me…" He continued, focusing all of his bodily energy into his hands, breathing heavily. "HA!!!" 

There was a tiny burst of energy, but enough force so that Boxer went flying and hit the other end of the gym wall. After rubbing his back and getting back up, he sprinted back across the gym to the target. Nothing was there! He hadn't been able to fire the Kamehameha Wave!

"Darn it!" he cursed himself. "I need to get better… I have to study more. I can't let Piccolo and 18 down."

With that, he left the gym and went back to the library complex. He picked up the old transcribed martial arts books and continued reading.

Since he was the only one around, he decided to read aloud. "The Kame-Sennin is unlike any other martial arts style in existence. Granted, other styles like Kung-Fu or Tai-Chi may be excellent arts of self-defense, but they do not promote true harmony between mind, body, and nature. Yes, a fancy Karate move or two might be quite nice to show off when in a tight spot, but to truly achieve the title of a 'Martial Artist,' one cannot simply study the art to defend himself.

One must study attack as well as defense. One must study physical blows, and releasing the chi within. To use your inner energy as a holy bolt into the outer world is something that no self-defense art could teach you. That is why I, Master Roshi, have written this book; to educate those who wish to achieve a higher level of consciousness as they study the sacred art of the Kame-Sennin.

I know what some of you are thinking. 'Skip all of this and teach me the Kamehameha Wave,' right? It took me fifty years to perfect the Kamehameha Wave, and it may well take you the same, so listen up and learn this now:

You cannot possibly hope to learn the Kamehameha until you master the other techniques that the Kame-Sennin has to offer. A martial artist cannot base his entire strategy upon one attack! You must learn to achieve harmony through balance of mind, body, and the outer world. Then, and only then, can you pick up advanced techniques like the Kamehameha.

"Interesting," Boxer remarked out loud. "I thought that the Kamehameha was basic! This might be harder than I thought." He flipped the page and continued to read about the mystic art of Kame-Sennin, knowing that someday soon, it would be vital to his very survival.


	7. The Fellowship Sets Sail

**Chapter VI: The Fellowship Sets Sail**

"Come on, you lazy slobs, move it!" Vegeta commanded from the crow's nest. Krillin, Chi-Chi, Trunks, and Goten had busied themselves loading supplies into the airship, Bulma was making last minute adjustments, Gohan set the course, and Vegeta from his high perch shouted out orders.

It was quite a nice airship, actually, considering the short notice that Bulma had built it on. With Goten and Trunks providing ample material, Bulma had single-handedly constructed an old-fashioned airship that looked exactly like a pirate ship with propellers. It even had a sail to catch the wind currents.

Krillin, knowing of the unquenchable Saiyan hunger of four of the passengers, had brought abundant supplies of food and beverages. He himself didn't normally eat much; it wasn't necessary to eat in the Next Dimension, but eating seemed to be something that Saiyans couldn't do without, and having spent his whole life and afterlife around Saiyans, Krillin had adapted his hunger.

Vegeta and Gohan, leading the quest, had of course taken control of the expedition at once; and who wanted to argue with them? They were easily the strongest fighters in the Next Dimension and each by himself could take down the other six members, save for the other leader. Vegeta was the captain of this new ship; the _Immortals in Death, and had appointed Gohan as his first mate and tillerman. _

Now, it had not been easy to convince everyone to join them on their quest, and to recruit these people had been up to Gohan alone. Namely, it had not been easy to recruit Bulma. Goten and Trunks, having been bored and longing for adventure had volunteered their services easily enough. Chi-Chi, upon hearing that her sons were going on a huge adventure, she vowed not to lose them as she had lost Goku, so she decided to come also. Videl's case was much the same.

It was also fairly easy to convince Krillin to come. Since he had taken up residence in the Next Dimension, the afterlife had been fairly dull for him. Almost honored by his friend's invitation, Krillin jumped at the chance to go on any sort of adventure. Gohan could have said that the results of this water would mangle his flesh into a bloody pulp for the rest of eternity, as long as he would get to go on the journey, he didn't care.

Now came the difficult part: convincing Bulma. Since she would be the one to construct the airship, it was absolutely vital that she would lend her company. However, Bulma, in death as in life, was selfish, stubborn, and kept to herself. Gohan could still recall his conversation with her.

"No, no, no!" she cried. "I refuse. If my son and my husband want to go off and get themselves killed, then let them go and do it. They're not my responsibility; they're Saiyan warriors and they can take care of themselves." Her hair had never quite grayed, and although changed by many years on Earth, she retained her basic, usual appearance.

"Bulma, please," Gohan pleaded. "We need your help. This place is going to be quite an odyssey to get to and probably even worse once we're inside. You know that besides you, I'm the only genius. Even then, I'm always torn between fighting and studying. Your help is going to be indispensable, even in getting there. You know that my mother can't fly, and we can't exhaust ourselves. We'll be flying deep into the clouds over Snake Way. Please, Bulma… for me?"

Bulma sighed. "Gohan, please, you know that I love you like my own son and I'd do anything for you, but don't ask me to do the impossible. I don't want to be trusted with everyone's safety. If we all end up in H.F.I.L. or something like that then…"

"Then we'll get out," Gohan interrupted her. "Vegeta and I are the two strongest beings in this dimension. What could possibly cause us any trouble?"

Bulma thought for a second. "Fine, I'll go. But I had better not get stuck anywhere for all eternity or you're never going to hear the end of it… never!"

But that was all in the past now. The _Immortals in Death was prepared to set sail. "Prepare for takeoff!" Vegeta shouted from the crow's nest. Bulma dashed to the back of the ship and set the engine. She began to spin the propellers, and, powered with the crystal that she herself had made, they continued to spin. _

With what seemed to be magic, the medium-sized airship took off from the head of Snake Way and into the clouds. Vegeta bellowed a deep, hearty, Saiyan laugh. He clenched his fist, and in a voice that only he (and maybe Gohan) could hear, he said: "Soon, ultimate power will be mine. I will be able to train eternally and surpass Kakarot… he'll be in for quite a surprise when he gets back!"

Gohan, meanwhile, was having the time of his afterlife piloting the airship. He too laughed as the clouds parted before them and Snake Way appeared far underneath the airship. He smiled a sly smile and sat in the pilot's chair that seemed to be constructed for no less than a king. "Somewhere in this vastness," Gohan thought, "There must be some clue that will lead us to the Fountain of Revival."

Chi-Chi sat in the back of the airship where Bulma had originally started the engine. She was going to keep a watchful eye on her sons, and that was that. Trunks and Goten, deprived of youth but not of their vigor, flew alongside the airship, looping around and every which way. It was clear that they hadn't had this much fun in ages. Krillin and Videl flew along with them, although they could barely keep up to the two half-Saiyans.

Bulma routinely went down into the cabin to check the infrared scanner for any clues that they might find, and repaired any minor flaws that the airship might encounter. The journey continued like this for many days. At night, when it was dangerous to fly, Bulma set the airship to a neutral mode and activated a force field around it. This power crystal that she had created had almost infinite energy, made from draining some energy from all life-forms on the ship. However, the energy drain was barely noticeable, and as long as they kept eating well, there was no problem in keeping the ship aloft.

Although it had been almost a week of what seemed like flying through endless clouds, Vegeta above all others never lost hope. His customary smirk never left his face, and all he could think about was defeating his archrival Goku.

They circled the area many times until Gohan finally had an idea. He suggested that they should go to the Temple of Shenron to ask Shenron. Although it wasn't a surefire idea, it was better than mindlessly scouring every area of the sky. And so it was settled that they would seek entry to the Temple of Shenron. Gohan adjusted course and they were on their way.

***

"Ah, yes," said King Yemma to the spirit. "You have been a good person… no real flaws… you may proceed. An attendant will be around to help you shortly."

"Thanks," said the newly bereaved spirit, and was on his way with an attendant. 

There was a new voice from King Yemma's phone. "King Yemma?" said one of his attendants through the speaker.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Goz and Mez are here to see you, sir. They say it's urgent," the attendant explained.

"All right," replied King Yemma. "Hold all incoming spirits for a few minutes and send those two in."

The two ogres, head of the H.F.I.L. entered into his office through the passage that led through his desk. At once, they hopped off of his desk and stood before him. 

"King Yemma," said Mez, "We have a small… well… rather large, really… problem."

"That's right," Goz concurred. "Without our permission, and somehow escaping through the clouds, two inhabitants have escaped."

"Escaped!?" exclaimed King Yemma. "This is terrible. Which two inhabitants escaped?"

"That's the real kicker," Mez explained. "We don't know! We just two saw figures that looked like bolts of light bust through the clouds. We have no idea who they were or where they were going."

"It is imperative that we find them!" King Yemma said. "Goz, Mez, I wish I could send you, but you have the rest of H.F.I.L. to worry about. I suggest you get back before anyone else tries to escape."

"Can do, King Yemma," Goz nodded. The two ogres hopped back into King Yemma's desk and returned to the Home for Infinite Losers.

"I must dispatch someone to search for them," said King Yemma. "But who is available?" He mentally scanned the area to find… yes! Perfect! 

***

"Gohan! Vegeta! Crew!" The whole crew of the airship heard the telepathic message and recognized it as the voice of King Yemma.

"King Yemma!" Gohan exclaimed. "What do you want?"

"I come bearing bad news, I'm afraid," they heard King Yemma continue. "Two evildoers of origins unknown have escaped from the H.F.I.L. Seeing as you have some of the strongest beings in this dimension onboard with you, I was wondering if you could take a detour from whatever you're doing to look for these fiends."

This time Vegeta answered. "We're not letting up our quest because your two ogres decided to take a lunch break! Get out of our faces. We're heading to the Temple of Shenron, and not you; not anyone can stop us!"

"I understand," replied King Yemma, disappointed. "At least keep an eye out for them."

"That we can do," Gohan answered. "We'll keep a lookout." With that, King Yemma broke the telepathic link as the airship continued on its way to the Temple of Shenron.

***

King Yemma sighed. "It's no use. Vegeta is too stubborn and Gohan has been absorbed by his own sense of adventure. I can't risk sending someone less strong than those two!"

"You won't have to," replied a mysterious voice. King Yemma turned around to see the Grand Kai and another Kai of some sort standing behind him. This other Kai wore a black robe with the Kai symbol, a white shirt of which the sleeves protruded down his arms, black boots, sunglasses, and a black skullcap wrapped around his hair. Between the neutral clothing, the sunglasses, and the skullcap, it was difficult to determine anything about this Kai: facial features, bodily features, even gender were disguised by this costume.

King Yemma tried to sense who it was, but to no avail. He wore a black shroud around him like a cloak of invisibility; blocking everyone out. "Excuse me," the Grand Kai continued, "But perhaps you'd care to listen to me instead of stare at my compatriot?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, Grand Kai," King Yemma apologized. "What have you come here for?"

"The two who escaped from the H.F.I.L. pose more of a threat than you may think," the Grand Kai told him cryptically. "I think that my new recruit here may be of some help to you."

The other Kai nodded. "Who is he?" asked King Yemma.

"Oh, this fellow?" asked the Grand Kai, motioning towards his partner. "I've trained him and done him a few favors, and in turn, he's going to help us out when we need it. Notice that he has no ring," said the Grand Kai, motioning to the absence of a halo over his head.

"Anyway," the Grand Kai continued, "I call him the Fighter Kai, trained to do just as his namesake suggests. I'll send him to go after your escapees."

The Fighter Kai looked at the Grand Kai and nodded. With that, he took off like a flash of lightning and was already flying out over Snake Way. King Yemma and the Grand Kai watched as the amazing warrior moved forward to track the two who had escaped.


	8. The Training Gets Cut Short

**Chapter VII: The Training Gets Cut Short**

High above the Earth at Kami's Lookout, the Guardian of the Earth watched Piccolo meditate with fascination. Mr. Popo, the immortal assistant, stood alongside Yamiv, the Guardian of the Earth.

"How strong is he?" Yamiv asked Popo. 

"Amazingly so," replied Popo. "And his potential far exceeds his current power. He has merged with so many other Nameks… I doubt that any level of power is far beyond his reach. I have known Piccolo ever since he was born, and he is not the type who gives up easily."

"So I see," Yamiv replied, watching Piccolo. There was a pile of dead butterflies beneath the floating Piccolo, as he had an electrical energy field about his body. "So many unsuspecting butterflies…" Yamiv remarked, seeing two more added to the ever growing pile.

Something snapped. Piccolo's eyes opened suddenly, and he landed with a thud on the floor of the lookout. "They're going to be here soon," he said.

"Who are?" asked Yamiv.

"I don't know, said Piccolo, "But my dream was so vibrant… I could almost feel them… laughing…"

"Piccolo," Popo said, "You had better get to the Capsule Corporation and tell Boxer and 18 to break away from their training immediately. They will need to rest."

"Boxer had better have done exactly as I told him," Piccolo remarked. "I feel that his training will affect the outcome of this battle far more than 18's or my own."

Yamiv nodded. "He has great potential within him. Now go, Piccolo. The Earth needs you three!"

Piccolo nodded as well. With that, he turned and, like a bullet, was off to the Capsule Corporation.

"What do you think will happen, Yamiv?" asked Popo.

"I'm not sure," Yamiv replied. "This is the first real battle I've seen for the Earth's survival. But Popo, you've witnessed many. Does Piccolo fight well?"

"Piccolo," Popo began, "May not have been the strongest fighter back a thousand years ago, but he was always the bravest and the most tactful. He has defeated his share of enemies and been defeated a few times as well. Still, I have never seen anyone fight quite like he does. If I would count on anyone to win the upcoming battle, it would have to be Piccolo."

***

Boxer stared at the number on the computer screen. "100," he said aloud. "I'm doing everything that Piccolo told me… I hope it's enough." He had adapted to the gravity quite quickly and was working his way up through the training programs with ease.

A set of spherical drones appeared to challenge him. Concentrating his energy, he quickly let out the cry of what had become his most trusted attack. "Kamehameha!" he shouted.

A stream of energy burst forth from his hands as his feet remained firmly planted on the ground. The drones quickly disintegrated and the Kamehameha Wave bounced back towards Boxer. The young warrior was ready. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and braced himself. The energy blast did not so much to him as get dust on his shirt.

Boxer smiled. "My training has been coming along rather well. I think I'm ready to take anything on." Having completed the training program, he went back to more customary exercises, such as the ever-difficult one-fingered push-ups.

While Boxer took a comical and not-so-serious view of life, he believed Piccolo when he had told him not to slack off on his training. Boxer had not slept for days; he had been training nonstop, practically to the point where his body would break. 

Every day, sunup to sundown, he would follow this routine: warming up with a light breakfast and perfecting his flying maneuvers, trying to make sure that he could fight while airborne. Then, after a break for lunch, he would go into the space pod and train at 100 times Earth's normal gravity, doing all kinds of muscle building and mentally challenging exercises.

During the past few days, however, he had not actually left the space pod. He had been training nonstop, breaking neither for food nor sleep. All he had was the occasional bottle of water. He knew it was imperative that he trained harder as he sensed the oncoming evil growing stronger by the minute.

Around his ten-thousandth push-up, he saw a figure out of the window that he had not seen for quite some time. It was Piccolo! Immediately back flipping onto his feet, he slowly set the gravity down until he was comfortable at Earth's normal gravity, something that he had not felt for days.

As he ran outside of the space pod to greet Piccolo, he noticed 18 coming out of her space pod as well to see the Namekian warrior. It was apparent that she had not come out of the space pod since Piccolo had told them to begin their training; she was still breathing heavily and even looked much stronger than when Boxer had last seen her. 

Piccolo looked both of them over. "You two look much stronger."

"As do you, Piccolo," 18 said, returning the compliment.

"I come under grim circumstances once again, I'm afraid," Piccolo continued, wasting no time. "I daresay that the two evil manifestations will be here as early as tomorrow, and as late as two days from now. You must stop your training and rest. I will return to Kami's Lookout to rest up there, and you will probably want to stay here."

"No, Piccolo!" Boxer exclaimed. "I'm still nowhere near as strong as you two! I need to keep training."

Piccolo turned to stare at him and smiled. "Your resilience and devotion impress me, Boxer, but don't be foolish. Don't think that you haven't pushed yourself to your limits, because the two of us know that you have, and then some. What you accomplished is far beyond what I have known even Goku to have done. In the space of a week and a half, you have done what it took Goku upwards of twenty years to do. Rest now, Boxer… we all will need to be at our peaks for the upcoming battle."

With that, Piccolo took off and was gone. 18 turned to look at Boxer. "You have grown strong," she said. "I sense that your power has increased tremendously and you have worked hard to attain that level of power."

"Thank you," Boxer responded. "Now that I can sense power, I feel yours… mine is close to nil in comparison."

"Don't say that!" 18 exclaimed. "With that sort of attitude, all of your training will have been in vain. I figured that your Kame-Sennin transcripts would have mentioned somewhere that positive karma is the key to accomplishment?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't think it did," Boxer said. "It was more technical."

"Well, take my word for it then," 18 told him. Boxer nodded. "Well," she said, "I'm going to have something to eat and then I'm going to sleep for as long as possible."

"Same here," Boxer agreed. They had a hearty early dinner together and after that retired to their respective bedrooms. Boxer knew that when he woke up, he would have to deal with the evil ones, so naturally, he was scared and nervous. But strangely, he felt a sensation of excitement. He wanted a good challenge. Somewhere, deep within him, he knew that he loved to fight; it was in his Saiyan blood. With mixed emotion, Boxer fell asleep at last.

***

The two evildoers appeared on the small island in the sky where the Temple of Shenron stood. "Well, we're here," said the one with the long black hair. "Now let's go inside and make our wish."

"Right," said the bald one, grinning. They hastily made their way towards the staircase, shaking the ground with each step.

Right before they came to the staircase, they heard a voice from above. "Stop!" it called and they were blown back by a barrage of energy blasts. 

The two evildoers saw a spinning figure hit the ground and rise from a kneeling position. The thing wore a suit that looked identical to one that Kibito or the Supreme Kai would have worn a thousand years earlier, and it had pink skin, like Kibito. Unlike Kibito, however, it had a much less angular face, looking rather human and long orange hair that extended down to its shoulders. On its hips, it wore a whip.

"My name is Garuda," he said. "I am the guardian of the Temple of Shenron." An angry glare appeared in his eyes. "I know you two… you are not worthy of entering. I cannot allow someone as notorious as either one of you to enter. If you value your freedom, I'll let you return to H.F.I.L. now, or…" he said, brandishing his whip and cracking it in the air as a warning, "Or we can do this the hard way."

The one with the long black hair threw his head back and laughed heartily. "You think that we are the slightest bit afraid of you? I'll take you down myself with my bare hands."

Garuda bent his knees to get in a ready position. "Give it your best shot, pretty-boy."

The black-haired warrior lunged towards him. There was a sudden sickening crack, and then the sound of one amazingly strong punch was heard. The black-haired man landed on the ground with a visible whip mark that had dented his armor, and a red spot on his cheek where he had been punched.

Garuda cracked his whip again. "Are you ready to turn back now?"

"You…" said the black-haired warrior, rising, "You have made me very angry. That was a mistake!" With that, he powered up, and was immediately encompassed by a golden aura. His long, black hair was now turned gold and stood on end, towering high above his head. His eyes, previously brown, were now a pale green. 

"You still don't scare me," Garuda warned him.

"Well," said the now-gold-haired warrior, "Actions speak louder than words, don't they?" With much increased speed and strength, he lunged again at Garuda. Again, there was a crack, this one even louder than before, and the distinct sound of armor being broken. 

The gold-haired warrior again landed on his back on the ground, his chest plate now entirely shattered, revealing a circular portion of his chest. He snarled and rose to his feet again, Garuda still standing strong. 

"Yeah, whatever," he said, his hair turning black again. "I wasn't meant to win anyway, although I could've put up more of a fight if I needed. My partner's job is done, in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh, no!" Garuda exclaimed, seeing the error in his ways. The bald warrior who had been with this one was nowhere in sight, and he saw rays of light flooding out of the Temple of Shenron.

Garuda flew into the temple, but his efforts were in vain. He saw the bald-headed warrior standing on the pedestal with Shenron right above him.

"Dragon!" he shouted. "Grant my wish! Bring Raditz and myself back to the mortal plane!"

Shenron's eyes glowed red. "Nappa the Saiyan: your wish has been granted."

Nappa laughed as his halo disappeared and he began to fade out of the Next Dimension. Garuda screamed in frustration as Shenron returned into the Dragonballs.

He made a diving leap at Nappa, but tasted only cold stone as a reward. It was too late; the two Saiyans were gone. In defeat, he walked outside of the temple and sat on the steps.

***

"Land-ho!" Krillin cried, flying alongside the _Immortals in Death. Gohan maneuvered the airship, and within a few minutes, they had landed at the floating isle upon which was the Temple of Shenron._

Gohan and Vegeta led the group as the slowly walked towards the stairway. Gohan motioned for them to stop as he saw Garuda sitting on the steps with his head buried in his hands.

"Vegeta, come with me. The rest of you: stay here," Gohan ordered. Vegeta walked alongside of him and the rest of the party hang back. The Saiyan prince and the half-Saiyan approached the guardian of the temple.

"Garuda!" Gohan called to him. Garuda stood up and ran towards him.

"Gohan!" he cried. "Something terrible has happened! It's good that you brought your whole company here."

"Huh?" asked Gohan. "What's going on?"

"It's awful," said Garuda. "Two Saiyans who I'm sure you've dealt with, Nappa and Raditz, just escaped from the H.F.I.L. and managed to outwit me in battle… they have returned to Earth and they plan to wreak havoc!"

"Nappa and Raditz!?" exclaimed Gohan and Vegeta simultaneously.

"Raditz… he is my uncle," Gohan said.

"Nappa and Raditz were my partners…" Vegeta began. "But they were weaklings! What's the big deal if they go back to Earth? Can't Piccolo just take care of them as easily as last time? And what about 18? She's strong. Why is there any reason at all to worry?"

Garuda shook his head. "You don't understand. Raditz and Nappa were never locked up like the other evildoers. They've been doing nothing but training for the past millennium. I mean really, nothing at all! They have become Super Saiyans… possibly a higher level than Piccolo or 18 can deal with… and there are two of them, so they'll have their hands full! The odds are not in our favor this time."

"It seems to me," Gohan started, "That you need to tip the scales in our favor then."

"What do you mean?" Garuda asked. "What can I possibly do? It's you guys who are going to solve this! Use the Dragonballs to wish yourselves back."

"No can do," Gohan replied, shaking his head. "All of us died naturally, you see. The Dragonballs cannot be used to wish back people who died of natural causes, as I'm sure you know. But, on the other hand, there's you."

"Me?" Garuda asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you," confirmed Gohan. "You're not dead to begin with. In fact, you've been granted conditional immortality by King Yemma to guard this place, haven't you? As long as no one kills you, you won't die, is that right?" Garuda nodded.

"Well," Gohan continued. "Just wish use the Dragonballs to wish yourself to the mortal plane!" Thinking for a minute, Gohan quickly scribbled something down on a piece of paper that he had in his pocket and handed it to Garuda.

"Take this," he said. "It will explain to Piccolo and 18 who you are, and it's validated by me. They know my handwriting."

"But the temple!" Garuda complained. "What will happen to the temple?"

"My fellowship and I will guard it in your absence," Vegeta volunteered. "I just want to see those miserable fools Nappa and Raditz put back where they belong. Tell them that I send my greetings." He smirked while saying this.

Garuda nodded. "I understand what I have to do." With that, he flew into the temple and onto the pedestal.

"Hear me, Shenron!" he called, summoning the dragon. It appeared all around the room once again.

"What is your wish, Garuda, my guardian?" Shenron inquired.

"Shenron, my time is short, so I'll make this quick," Garuda explicated. "Take me to the mortal plane! Grant my wish!"

Shenron's eyes glowed red. "Your wish has been granted…" Shenron trailed off as Garuda felt himself fading away from the only dimension he had ever known. He couldn't help but wonder what awaited him in the mortal plane besides the impending crisis that the Saiyans brought.


	9. The Battles Begin

**Chapter VIII: The Battles Begin**

Piccolo's eyes snapped open and he fell abruptly to the floor. Yamiv and Mr. Popo ran up to him.

"Piccolo!" Yamiv cried, helping him up. "Is everything all right?"

"No," said Piccolo, readjusting his hat. "Nothing is all right. They're here! The two dark fiends from my dream have arrived… I haven't sensed this evil for a thousand years, but I know who they are…"

"Who could they possibly be?" Popo asked.

"Nappa and Raditz," answered Piccolo firmly. "I don't know how or why but I do know that their power is terrible and they will stop at nothing to wipe out every being on this planet." He flexed his arm.

"I'm ready," he stated. "I'm going to get Boxer and 18 now." Piccolo gave one final look at the Guardian of the Earth and his assistant. "Farewell," he said, and fell off the edge of the lookout to the Earth below.

***

Boxer sprang awake as 18 burst through the door. "We're going to have company shortly," she explained. "If you value your precious company, you'll come with me so we can take the battle somewhere far away from here."

Boxer got out of bed. "18, are you even dressed for battle? I mean, what do you normally wear?" He noticed that she wore a white shirt with black horizontal stripes, a ripped tank top, her pearl necklace, jeans, and sneakers.

"I don't know what else I'd wear," she remarked, and left the room.

"Guess if she wears what's comfortable, I will too," Boxer reasoned. He put on the usual: a plaid button down shirt, jeans, and sneakers. "I guess I'm ready." He ran out the door to meet 18 and the two of them flew off far away from the Capsule Corporation.

On the way, Piccolo joined them in their flight. "Follow me," he said firmly and pushed ahead of 18 and Boxer. They followed steadfastly in his path until they came to a field in the middle of a bunch of mountain ranges.

When they landed, Piccolo explained the significance of the battleground. "This," he began, "Is where Goku and I first fought Raditz a thousand years ago. It seems only fitting to end the battle here as well."

"AH!!!" Boxer let out a startled yelp as he sensed a horrible energy. He began trembling and backing up towards Piccolo. "Piccolo… what is that?" he asked, barely able to speak. "I've never sensed anything that dark… that horrible."

"That," Piccolo answered, "Is the feeling of evil. Nappa and Raditz are almost here. They're coming. Don't be afraid. Fear is your enemy."

Boxer tried to swallow his fears and stand strong, and it worked to an extent. "All right, Piccolo; I'm ready to fight," he stated.

"Good," 18 interrupted, "Because here they are!"

Sure enough, up in the sky were Nappa and Raditz, heading right over them. "They're not here to fight us," Piccolo explained. "So we had better make it clear that we are here to fight them." He began to ascend and Boxer and 18 followed.

The three of them cut off the Saiyans' flight path, and the two evildoers stopped in their tracks. "Well, well!" Raditz exclaimed. "If it isn't the Green Man and two of his buddies! I surely thought that you'd be dead by now."

"I'm more than what I appear to be," Piccolo declared. "These two are my partners, 18 and Boxer. I'm sure that each one individually is more than enough to take you down, but we'll give you the honor of having what you consider a fair fight.

Nappa laughed. "Fair? The three of you don't stand a chance against the two of us!" He lunged at Piccolo, but Piccolo sensed the attack and grabbed his hand. "Ah…" Nappa squealed as Piccolo squeezed it tighter and tighter, until he thought it was going to explode. Not wanting excessive violence, Piccolo let go.

Raditz frowned. "Let's keep this fight at least somewhat fair," he said, eying Piccolo. "Shall we head to the ground to begin?"

Piccolo nodded and the five of them descended to the battlefield where Piccolo had defeated Raditz a thousand years prior. Nappa and Raditz exchanged glances and tried to stifle mild laughter. 

"Let's do this one-on-one," ordered Piccolo. "Raditz, I've got you."

"I'll take the big ugly one then," 18 sighed.

"You'll be eating your words… and my fist in a minute!" Nappa growled. 

"Hah!" Piccolo laughed. "Boxer, I'm sorry that this fight won't be too interesting… but maybe you'll see them put up a half-decent effort."

Piccolo leapt towards Raditz and punched him hard in the chest. The Saiyan went flying backwards. Meanwhile, Nappa tried to land a heavy blow on 18, but she nimbly slipped through his legs and elbowed him in the back, causing him to hunch over temporarily.

Raditz dashed back towards Piccolo and tried to use a flying kick, but Piccolo was onto his movements. Just before the kick hit Piccolo's face, the Namek ducked and reached backwards to grab Raditz's tail… only to find that it was missing! In his confusion, Piccolo neglected to stop a blow from behind, and Raditz nailed Piccolo in the back of the head with a mighty blow, causing him to go flying.

This was hardly enough to do any serious damage to the Namekian warrior, luckily, but he quickly relayed a telepathic message to 18 and Boxer. 

"18! Boxer!" he shouted mentally. "I don't quite understand it, but Nappa and Raditz have gotten rid of their tails… I'm not sure why, because now they can't transform into the Saiyan Apes. Just scratch out the strategy of grabbing them by the tails." With that, Piccolo ducked from another oncoming blow by Raditz and agilely moved his legs far back up to kick Raditz high into the air. While Raditz went flying, Piccolo flew above him and linked his hands. Just as Raditz was about to pass him on the way up, he smashed Raditz in the head, sending him spiraling back down to the cold earth beneath.

On 18's portion of the battlefield it was much the same story. Nappa overestimated his strength far too much and was nowhere near as fast or agile as 18. As he kept trying to land blows that were slow in speed and not so numerous in number, 18 would easily dodge and counter with a move of her own. Eventually, the battle worked out so that Piccolo and 18 once again stood next to each other opposite Nappa and Raditz.

Piccolo grinned. "I'm sorry to say, gentlemen, but you've been taking up far too much of our valuable time. You're not worth the effort. 18, shall we finish them off now?"

18 opened her mouth to speak when all of a sudden, Raditz interrupted. "Green Man, I know you've only been toying with us, but we have only begun to fight as well. For you see, we have a few tricks up our sleeve, don't we, Nappa?"

"Yes, indeed!" Nappa clenched his fist. "Get ready to witness the light show of the century, folks!" He let out a war cry and began to power up vastly, as did Raditz. The ground beneath them shook, and Boxer fell to his feet.

"Get up!" snarled Piccolo. "You don't show weakness on the battlefield." Boxer immediately snapped to his feet and continued to witness the wonderful and horrible transformation that was taking place. 

A golden aura began to shine about Nappa and Raditz. Raditz' hair stood up on end, and in a flash, it was golden. The bald Nappa, meanwhile, had his mustache turn gold. Their eyes disappeared to nothing but whites, and were replaced with pale green irises. 

The frenzy ended. "See why we cut off our tails?" Raditz asked. "With our tails, we could only turn Super Saiyan while transformed, and that was too risky… it's easy to lose control. But like this, we can turn Super Saiyan just like Kakarot or Vegeta."

Piccolo and 18's expressions did not change. "I've defeated Super Saiyans before," 18 stated. "You're no different, save for the fact that you're weak." 

Piccolo nodded. "No matter what color your hair may turn, you're no match for us."

"Well, we'll see, won't we, Namek?" Nappa asked. In the blink of an eye, he smashed 18 in the chest and she went flying backwards. Piccolo continued to look at Nappa.

"I see you've gotten faster," he noted. He turned back to Raditz and threw his weighted cap and cape to the ground. They landed with a heavy thud that surprised Boxer, to whom weighted clothing was unbeknownst. "Well, shall we?"

***

The Fighter Kai landed in front of the Temple of Shenron and looked around. Sitting on and around the steps were a few warriors and to the right was an airship in which three women sat. 

Ignoring all of them, he approached the steps. Two of the warriors stepped aside and two stood in front of the steps. One of them wore a blue jumpsuit and the other wore a white shirt with a black vest and casual black pants. 

"Are you warriors?" the Fighter Kai asked them. "You don't look very much like proper warriors."

"Looks aren't everything," the one with the white shirt replied.

The other one laughed. "You'll regret saying that if you would like to test for yourself."

"Strange," remarked the white-shirted one. "I can't sense anything about him. He wears some kind of mental shroud."

"It doesn't matter," the blue one said. "Mental shroud or not, against Saiyans, only physical strength matters, right Gohan?"

Gohan smiled and braced himself for battle. "That's right, Vegeta."

The Fighter Kai stared on. "I don't have time for you two. I have to save the Earth."

Vegeta threw his head back and laughed. "Save the Earth? You're a Kai, aren't you? It seems to me like you should be staying here and waiting for Nappa and Raditz to beg for your training."

The Fighter Kai maintained his cold stare. "I don't do training sessions. I only fight."

Vegeta took a step forward and smirked. "Same here."

"Garuda, the guardian of this temple, ordered us not to let anyone in," Gohan explained, "Whether they want to save the Earth or otherwise."

The Fighter Kai stared on. "Fine then," he said. "If I can't get through like that, I'll just have to out speed you." In the blink of an eye, Vegeta blocked the doorway a split second before the Fighter Kai reached it.

"You are strong," the Fighter Kai remarked. "Stronger than I thought."

"I'm just full of surprises," Vegeta replied, as the two of them descended back to the bottom of the stairway.

"Let me tell you this, Kai" Vegeta continued. "I have been training for almost a thousand years nonstop. I doubt you have done the same. My friend here has the potential to become the strongest fighter in the universe, and he can occasionally utilize his full power, drawn from his already amazing power level. Do you really think you can defeat us?"

"Yes," the Fighter Kai replied coolly.

"Your call," said Vegeta and lunged towards him.

***

Garuda put his hands over his head and fell to his knees. "What is this strange place?" he thought to himself. "I never expected the mortal realm to be so bright… so full of life and energy… these sensual feelings are too much for me."

"No!" he countered his own thought. "I cannot forget about the crisis at hand. I came here to help Piccolo and 18! If I don't arrive soon, the Earth may not have much longer. Then, I would never be able to live with myself, a supposed defender of the Earth. I have to find them."

He tried to stand up, but found himself shielding his eyes from the vast blue sky above. "The sky is so bright. I'm just not used to this!" He sat down with frustration. "And that star is out in the daytime… the sun. I can't even see straight. It's too intense!"

Once again, he tried to stand. It was a little wobbly, but he managed to stay on two feet. "OK," he reassured himself, "This is a good start. I just have to focus, and I'm sure it'll all be fine. Now, for some flying."

With a tiny leap, Garuda stayed in the air. After his footing had been established, he took off like a flash. "Now, I need to find them."

Garuda scanned the area and picked up a large but faint energy reading coming from a long way away. "That's them!" he made a sharp turn and was on his way.

***

Piccolo landed on the ground next to 18. She had been knocked completely out of commission by a joint blow from Nappa and Raditz. The power increase they received had been phenomenal; far greater than anything that Piccolo or 18 could have anticipated. 

Underestimating the power of these Super Saiyans, 18 had miscalculated her dodging and blocking and had been knocked out much earlier on. Piccolo was holding his own rather well, learning from 18's mistakes, but he could only hold out for so long. It was clear that all he could do was defend; one Super Namek against two Super Saiyans (Super Saiyan 2s, Piccolo gathered) was a losing battle. 

Nevertheless, he got right back up again, and Boxer called out to him. "Piccolo!" he shouted, "Let me help you!" Without turning around, Piccolo responded.

"Boxer, this isn't your fight," he shot back. "No matter how hard you've trained, these guys are way out of your league… just stay put!"

With that, Piccolo rushed back into the raging battle, heading straight towards Nappa. Nappa jumped back at the last second, but Piccolo's true intentions were revealed as he sharply turned and smashed Raditz in the stomach so hard that blood shot out of his mouth. As Raditz went flying backwards and shattered a mountain with his impact, shrapnel from his armor littered the ground. 

Nappa stared in horror at what Piccolo had done. "Raditz!" he called. There was no reply. Piccolo began to grin, and then broke into laugher so hard that tears streamed from his eyes.

"So much for your strategy," he blurted out through fits of laughter. "Isn't that embarrassing, two of your legendary warriors defeated by me?"

Nappa stared wide-eyed at Piccolo and began moving backwards, trembling. "Now, Namek… I'm sure we can work out some kind of deal."

Piccolo, reduced now to just grinning, walked back towards Nappa until he had cornered him in between two crevices of a mountain. "Now, I believe I started something before this battle began," Piccolo said, grabbing Nappa's hand.

"AH!!!" Nappa let out a shriek this time as Piccolo squeezed his hand twice as hard and twice as fast as the previous time.

"Now, what was I going to do?" asked Piccolo jokingly as he was squeezing Nappa's hand ever-harder. He snapped his other fingers. "I remember now!" With his other hand, he let out a furious outbreak of punches all making direct contact with Nappa's stomach. He was bleeding from the stomach and spitting out blood every so often from the impact of the Super Namek's never-ending punches.

Letting go of Nappa's hand, Piccolo flew upwards and kicked Nappa in the face on the way up, stunning him for a moment. "That's it!" the Namekian warrior shouted. "This ends here! Special Beam Cannon…" he lifted his index and middle finger to his forehead… "FI-"

He let the energy go short and ducked as Raditz came flying over his head with a mighty kick. Robbed of breath and energy from the fizzled energy attack, Piccolo left himself open to attack for a split second. Luckily, the two Super Saiyans were too slow for him. He flew backwards and began charging up for another attack.

The two Super Saiyans flew towards him in a figure eight zigzag pattern. "Perfect," Piccolo thought and smiled. His attack was charged. "Special Beam Cannon…" he waited for the exact moment when the two Super Saiyans would be lined up…

"FIRE!!!" It was perfect timing. The two Saiyans never saw it coming, and stopped their pattern at the very wrong time (or in Piccolo's point of view, the very right time). The blast went right past them, but now they were lined up horizontally. In this confusion, Piccolo, like a flash of lighting, seemed to materialize out of nowhere when the two Saiyans were still gasping in shock at the lasting image that Piccolo had left while moving.

"Special Beam Cannon… FIRE!!!" He blasted a super-powerful version of his most trusted attack. Nappa, being the only one he could see, had his eyes go wide with horror. There was an enormous flash of light and cries of pain from the two Saiyans.

And then there was dust.


	10. The Tables Turn

**Chapter IX: The Tables Turn**

Boxer watched in utter amazement as the fiery inferno disappeared and an enormous cloud of dust took its place. Watching from a distance, he saw a humanoid figure fall to the ground. "Who is it?" he asked himself, trying to make it out. "It's Piccolo!" he finally discerned, and went running forward.

A severely battered Piccolo fell to the ground and landed on the grass without much sound as Boxer came over his lifeless body. "Piccolo!" he cried. "Are you all right?"

There was a peaceful expression on the Namek's face. "I'll be fine," he muttered. "I just wore myself out… I put everything I had into that last attack." Boxer leaned down to help him up. Piccolo was able to walk, even though he rested heavily on Boxer's shoulder for support. 

The Namekian warrior was breathing heavily, but it was nothing that a Senzu Bean and some rest couldn't solve. "What happened to Nappa and Raditz?" Boxer asked.

"Dead… I guess…" Piccolo answered, gasping for air. "Just… put me down, Boxer… I'll be fine. I need to regain my strength." Boxer set Piccolo down on the ground and he lay there, breathing heavily.

The owner of Capsule Corporation then flew over to 18 to check her condition. She was doing well. The android was still unconscious, but not badly wounded, and seemed to be breathing normally.

"Well, guess I'll wait for my partners to recover and then we'll be heading out," Boxer said out loud. 

"Actually, why don't we send you out sooner?" a new voice called. "To another dimension!!!"

Boxer turned around to see the horrible image of Nappa and Raditz standing right behind me. "You!" he cried. "But Piccolo killed you! It's not possible!" Boxer began backing up, but the Super Saiyan Nappa appeared behind him without so much as a breath of air passing Boxer.

"Piccolo didn't do so much as scratch us!" Raditz declared, noticing that all of his armor had been destroyed, leaving him stripped down to his thigh armor. He was full of scratches, bruises, and bleeding from many different areas. Nappa looked about the same.

"OK, fine, maybe I lied," Raditz corrected, "We may be weakened, but you're still no match for us. You will perish at our hands… but first…" He smiled. "First, we'll kill the Green Man. Grab him, Nappa!"

Without so much as a word, Boxer found himself locked in Nappa's arms. Nappa laughed vilely as he forced Boxer to watch as Raditz picked up Piccolo. The Super Saiyan held Piccolo by the top of his shirt and drew his arm back. "Lights out, Green Man." With that, he clobbered Piccolo, directly into the face. Piccolo was still alive, but he would not be for much longer.

Raditz continued to land blow after blow on the now-defenseless warrior as Boxer watched in pain and anger. "Get off him…" he whined, trying to look away."

"No can do, little guy!" Nappa responded. "He had his chance to live, but now it's gone!" The two Super Saiyans laughed as Raditz raised his hand to land the final blow on Boxer's mentor…

"NOOOOO!!!!" Boxer exploded with rage and, lifting his legs, he kicked Nappa's legs so hard that they gave out from under him, making the burly Saiyan release his stronghold on Boxer.

The blue-haired warrior charged towards Raditz, screaming with fury. Completely unprepared, Raditz went flying as Boxer landed a heavy blow on his face. Immediately, he turned around and blocked a blow that Nappa sent, proceeding to attack with a Kamehameha Wave, which blasted Nappa back in a different direction.

Boxer stood there, using his peripheral vision to see the two Super Saiyans come flying at him from both directions. At the last second, he ducked down and jumped into the air, leaving the two Super Saiyans to smash into each other.

As they flew upward to catch Boxer, the young warrior caught a glimpse of Piccolo. He lay there battered and bleeding, his face nothing less than mutilated. He may have been alive, but if so, he was hanging on by a thread. Tears of rage filled Boxer's eyes, and looked downward to the two Super Saiyans flying at him.

"You beasts!" he cried, nimbly dodging their attack. "You were going to kill my mentor… you have no right to take innocent lives! Now, face the wrath of the power of justice, instilled within every living thing with a heart!"

The two Super Saiyans stopped after this inspiring speech, but they then fired two amazingly powerful energy blasts at Boxer. They were about to hit when… a shield? They were absorbed by some kind of shield surrounding the young warrior. 

Boxer walked on air towards the two Saiyans, his blue hair standing on end. "Now," he began. "I'm going to finish what Piccolo started!" The shield around him exploded with mighty energy, pushing the two Super Saiyans backwards. They gazed on in horror as Boxer let out a roar of sheer frenzy. His irises seemed to disappear as his hair turned a blinding gold color. With that, his irises reappeared, but now seemed to be a pale green instead of the previous brown. 

The tears were gone from Boxer's eyes. He wore a stern expression and stared at the two other Super Saiyans. Raditz laughed and then spoke, "Well, well! Vegeta would be proud! His spirit lives in you, kid! That much is obvious. Still… Vegeta grew soft, and that is what you are."

Boxer took another step towards them. "Tell me," he said. "What is this transformation called?" His expression of consternation did not once change. "Why are you so surprised that it happened to me?"

Raditz stared back at him. "I'll explain," he agreed. "The transformation is called Super Saiyan. It is a legendary transformation that only happens to the most powerful and devoted Saiyan warriors. It is strange that it is possible for you to become like this because your blood is so diluted with human blood from the numerous generations… Nappa and I are pure Saiyans, you see."

Boxer nodded. "Thank you, Raditz. Now, I'm sorry, but I must destroy you."

Nappa laughed. "Fat chance, kid! Your transformation is impressive, but Raditz and I are Super Saiyan 2!" He held up two fingers to reinforce his point. "While there's probably not a considerable power difference between you and us, we can alter our skills at will, while your speed, power, and defense are set in stone!"

"I don't care," Boxer replied. "I'm not going down… period." No sooner said that done, Boxer dashed towards Raditz and nailed him in the stomach once again. His now bloodstained chest received another helping of blood. 

Without further ado, Boxer turned to Nappa and did a back flip as he kicked Nappa's face upwards. The Saiyan warrior was confused by this sudden increase in power and confidence. A minute ago, Boxer had been fighting on sheer rage alone… now he had concentrated his rage into immeasurable power. A Super Saiyan standing his own against two Super Saiyan 2s? It seemed unfathomable and yet it was happening.

Raditz spit out a mouthful of blood. "Well Nappa," he said, "I think we've let our cocky friend here have a little too much fun. What say we finish him off?"

Nappa wiped the blood from under his nose. "That sounds about right."

Boxer merely stared at them and replied with three bold words. 

"Bring it on."

***

Vegeta smashed the Fighter Kai towards Gohan who bashed him down to the ground once more. Bleeding and bruised, the Fighter Kai got up once more to face Gohan and Vegeta.

"Why must you fight me?" he asked. "I pose no threat to you, and if you kill me, it will be very hard for me to get back… to get to the mortal realm and lend a hand where help is needed."

"I understand your intentions," said Gohan, "But that is why Garuda went. Garuda said that he would help 18 and Piccolo so there's really no reason to worry."

The Fighter Kai shook his head. "You don't understand. 18 and Piccolo are out cold! They were knocked down in battle, and they really gave it their all… granted, their loss was only due to bad timing on 18's part, but Garuda alone will not be enough to stop them, even in their weakened state. You know that you can't return there to help them… so I must! Listen to me!"

"Enough!" Vegeta shouted and darted towards the Fighter Kai, kneeing him in the stomach. The Saiyan Prince back flipped and smashed the Fighter Kai in the face, proceeding to then launch a relentless assault of punches directly into the Kai's stomach.

The Fighter Kai kneeled down, clutching his stomach in pain. "Please, Vegeta…" he pleaded. "I am stronger than you can possibly imagine, but I don't want to hurt your pride…"

"My pride?" asked Vegeta. "How would you know about my pride?"

"Trust me," the Kai responded, "I know… and if I powered up more than this, it might bring back… painful memories…"

With that, the Fighter Kai suddenly yanked Vegeta by the shirt collar and brought him down to his level. Vegeta's mind was filled with horrible thoughts and memories… and finally…

Vegeta stood up and turned to Gohan. "Gohan… let him go. He's… not worth our time. Let's not insult his ineptitude too badly!" Vegeta's smirk returned from his previously shocked expression.

The Fighter Kai took a Senzu Bean out of his pocket and munched it quickly, rejuvenating him entirely. He bowed to the two Saiyan warriors. "I thank you for your right of passage. Vegeta, your deeds are truly inspiring, and Gohan…" he said, pausing to look at the half-Saiyan, "You never cease to make your father proud."

Like a flash, the Fighter Kai took off into the temple as Gohan tried to fly after him. "Wait!" he cried. "What do you mean 'I make my father proud'? What about my father? Where is he?"

Gohan raced into the temple to find that Shenron had already been summoned, but the Fighter Kai had yet to make his wish. "Kai!" he called, running up right next to him, "What about my father? Do you know him? Where is he?"

The Fighter Kai turned around to face him. "I am the Fighter Kai," he explained. "It is a pleasure to see you, Gohan. I cannot tell you much about your father, but…"

"But you know about him!" Gohan complained. "You must tell me! I have sought him for so long…"

"Seek," the Fighter Kai began, "And you shall find. That's all there is to it. I'll see you again, Gohan, I promise. Then maybe we can talk more."

He turned up to face Shenron. "Dragon! Grant my wish! Take me to the mortal plane."

Shenron's eyes turned an ember-red. "Your wish has been granted." The Fighter Kai waved at the wide-eyed Gohan as he disappeared to the mortal realm. Shenron's eyes darkened and he was absorbed once more into the Dragonballs.

Vegeta came rushing in soon after. "Gohan!" he commanded. "What did the Kai say about Kakarot?"

Gohan shook his head. "Nothing useful. Vegeta, we should continue our quest. We're not going to find my father or the Fountain of Revival for that matter if we sit around here. I don't care what Garuda said; the answer now is closer than ever, and we have to seek it… if we seek, we will find, so says the Fighter Kai."

Vegeta bellowed a hearty laugh. "That's the spirit, Gohan! Sometimes you have to be a little selfish… and besides, I know just the way to get around this mess."

And so it was settled that Trunks, Goten, Chi-Chi and Krillin would stay behind to guard the temple as Vegeta, Gohan, Bulma, and Videl continued on their way. Before they left, though, they had a meeting with Shenron.

"What dost thou seek?" it asked Gohan, who was standing on the pedestal with Videl standing right behind him, holding his shoulder. "What dost thou wish to know, Gohan of Earth?"

"Mighty Shenron, keeper of secrets!" he addressed the dragon, "Show me the way to the Fountain of Revival! My company and I must partake in the sacred water, should there remain any!"

Shenron's eyes glowed as he contemplated the question. "Thy question is reasonable and within the bounds of My knowledge. Follow the path towards the light but dive into darkness unending. Therein lies the gateway that will lead you to a world unknown and strange. As you stumble along in the darkness, be wary of the surroundings you are in, and the path to the fiery depths of the Earth itself will open before you, to the place where I was conceived. Be warned: this is not the mortal plane and rules of the afterlife still apply. Once you believe you can find the place wherein the Fountain lies, drinketh the water there, and if thou art believing, thou shalt find thou seeketh. That is all I can tell thee… fare thee well, until we meet again, Gohan son of Goku." With that, he evanesced to within the sacred stones.

Gohan turned to face Videl, his loyal wife throughout the years. She too was shaped by the wisdom of age, but like Chi-Chi, retained her youthful twinkle in her eye. "Videl," Gohan said, "This is not going to be easy. Our quest is going to be dangerous, and we may never return. If the going gets tough, we cannot even count on death to save us from pain. If you want to remain here with everyone else, I understand. If I ever come back, I will bring water for you; you have my word."

Videl looked at him and frowned. "You really think that I'd miss this opportunity? Gohan, you've always been too protective of me. You've never let me come on any of your big adventures or partake in your epic battles. Just once, because you are my husband, I want to come with you and see what you live… or die for. And Gohan," she said, taking a step towards him, "You know that I never want to leave your side." 

They embraced for a few minutes. "Thank you, Videl," Gohan said softly. "I knew I could count on you to stand by me."

"What else would I marry you for?" she asked, winking.

The situation with Vegeta and his wife, however, was a rather different story.

"Get in the airship, woman!" Vegeta called. "We haven't got all day! As soon as Gohan is done in that temple, we're going to find that blasted water or we're going to wind up in eternal torture trying!"

Bulma tried to lug the heavy supplies back towards the ship. "Well excuse me Mr. High-and-mighty-prince! I'm not your slave! If you're the big strong Saiyan warrior, why don't you come here and give me a hand with these supplies?"

"Maybe," he glared at her angrily, "Because I'm a PRINCE and not a servant woman!!!"

Bulma threw down the supply bag and they ran towards each other, practically foaming at the mouths. They stared into each others' eyes, growling as Krillin and Goten watched in wonder.

"I wonder how those two stand to live with each other," Krillin remarked. "They're both too used to getting their way." Goten nodded.

"Love is a strange thing, I guess," Goten responded. 

"If love means violent outbursts, I guess…" Krillin agreed. Vegeta and Bulma were still yelling at each other when Gohan and Videl finally emerged from the Temple, and floating, made a soft landing in front of the warring couple. 

"Vegeta," Gohan said, making the Saiyan prince turn to face him, "We have our instructions. It is time to set sail once again."

Vegeta turned back towards Bulma. "I'll deal with you later, woman. All right, crew, let's head out!"

The four of the boarded the airship as the four remaining waved hearty goodbyes. With that, the remainder of the fellowship had set sail for what would certainly be a long and drawn out quest in which they would face many hardships, endure long tortures, and come out with the greatest treasure known to man; eternal youth. Gohan couldn't wait.


	11. Unexpected Victory

**Chapter X: Unexpected Victory**

Garuda stopped in midair. "I know I'm close," he said, "But this can't be. I don't sense Piccolo or 18… but there is an enormous power trying to hold his own against Nappa and Raditz. How could this be? I thought that Piccolo and 18 were the only defenders of the Earth?"

Fueled by determination and curiosity, Garuda sped over the final mountain to find himself flying straight towards his destination. Gritting his teeth, he took his whip into his hand and pushed himself onward; trying to make out what this mysterious force could be that was fighting against the two Saiyans.

All he could see were golden flashes of light, until they momentarily stopped. From this distance, Garuda could only make out three figures surrounded by golden aura. "Three with golden auras…?" he asked himself. "This third defender must be a… a Super Saiyan!"

However, it was clear that this Super Saiyan could not hold his own forever against two Super Saiyan 2s. "I don't care how strong he looks," Garuda concluded, "All I know is that he needs my help."

As he got very close to the battle, he saw the Super Saiyan get knocked out of the air and go flying towards the ground. The two Saiyans were about to go flying towards him, but Garuda impeded their progress.

The two evildoers stopped short in front of the guardian of the Temple of Shenron. "You!" Raditz exclaimed. "How did you get here?"

"That's not nearly important as the fact that I am here," Garuda concluded. "Now, who wants to die first?" he asked, cracking his whip.

"You're outnumbered, guardian," Raditz exampled. "There are two of us and only one of you, as last time. Only, this time…" he said, grinning, "This time, we'll finish you."

Garuda shook his head. "Your armor is gone. Now I can finish the job more easily." Just then, the mysterious Super Saiyan appeared beside him. 

"I don't know who you are," he said to Garuda, "But you're on my side. Together, we'll take down these two. My name is Boxer, and I am of a royal Saiyan bloodline."

Garuda nodded. "The descendant of Vegeta, I see. I am Garuda, the guardian of the Temple of Shenron in the afterlife. I have come here to save the Earth from these two, and with your help, they should go down easily."

Nappa looked at him. "I wouldn't be so sure." But, as if on cue to prove him wrong, Garuda appeared behind him out of nowhere and cracked his whip onto Nappa's back, causing him to go spiraling and land in an undignified heap on the ground. 

He then turned to Raditz. "Boxer, quick!" Garuda shouted. Without further encouragement, Boxer did a flying kick directly into Raditz's stomach, and in the moment that the Saiyan was stunned, Garuda cracked his whip and sent a surge of energy through it.

Garuda smiled. Raditz was trapped in an electrified whip hold, and the more he struggled, the worse the hold got. Every moment that he struggled, more and more electrical energy went surging through his body by the tens of thousands of volts. Raditz screamed wildly in pain and it was clear that he could no longer defend himself.

"Boxer, now!" Garuda cried. "Finish him off!"

Boxer nodded. "Kah…meh…" he cupped his hands, "Hah-me…" he focused his energy and aimed towards Raditz.

"No! Don't!" Raditz screamed.

"Ha…" Just then, Nappa came from out of nowhere and smashed him into the air, sending the energy blast astray… straight towards Garuda! The wide-eyed guardian was hit by a powerful Kamehameha Outburst and was sent spiraling to the ground. Boxer looked down in horror as he saw all three of his allies lying on the ground in pain.

"No…" he muttered, "Garuda was my last chance…" Boxer had put up a valiant effort, but it had all been in vain. His energy was sapped completely from the failed Kamehameha Wave and he felt emotionally defeated as well. 

He sensed Raditz appearing behind him. "Better just make this quick," Boxer thought as Raditz smashed him into the ground far below. The young warrior lay there in pain, suffering, and feeling as though he had failed the Earth. Exhausted, his hair turned back to a blue bowl-cut and he stared upwards towards the two Super Saiyans. The beasts were laughing; laughing at the misfortune of his comrades and himself.

"No… we were so close…" Hot tears formed in Boxer's eyes. "It can't be…"

Raditz and Nappa landed in front of the owner of the Capsule Corporation. "Well, well!" Raditz said. "You put up a good effort, kid, but it's all over now. Too bad your pink friend didn't arrive sooner or else you surely would have won. Oh well; no use crying over spilt milk. And now, Nappa and I will destroy all of the miserable life forms on this planet, starting with you."

Boxer looked up to see energy gathering in Raditz's hand. This was really it. Boxer closed his eyes and prepared to be sucked into the Next Dimension…

There was a scream of pain, unlike any Boxer had ever heard before. But, the strangest thing was… it did not come from him. Boxer opened his eyes to find a strange man in a black robe, sunglasses, and a black skullcap standing in front of him, with his fist buried deep into Raditz's stomach.

"No… not you…" Raditz gazed into his eyes, through the sunglasses. "It can't be… you…"

"Times have changed, Raditz," the visitor responded. "Now, I think it's about time we sent you to the Next Dimension… for good! But first, you're going to tell me how you escaped."

"I'll tell you nothing!" Raditz spat at him. Little did this visitor know that Nappa was sneaking up behind him, ready to launch a powerful assault. Boxer was about to yell a warning, when all of a sudden, quicker than Boxer could possibly follow, Nappa was being held in the air, the visitor's foot buried into his stomach.

"How did you escape, Raditz?" the visitor repeated. "I don't have all day."

"Hey, I've got a better idea," Raditz smiled, blood streaming down his chin from deep within his throat. "How about you let us go and I won't be forced to reveal your identity?"

The visitor frowned. "Very well," he granted. "I'll let you go… to the Next Dimension! You've done this planet enough harm already!" He powered up his hand that was already inside of Raditz with energy and put his other hand back towards Nappa.

"No…" Raditz began to mouth the word as the visitor fired two enormous energy blasts in either direction. Boxer shielded his eyes from the blinding light as best he could. It was the second time he had witnessed a truly amazing display of energy attacks that day. 

When he opened his eyes, Nappa and Raditz were gone. Only particles of dust remained in their place. Boxer opened his mouth to speak, but the visitor silenced him. "You look pretty banged up," he commented. "But I saw this battle telepathically… every second of it. You did phenomenally well."

"Th… thanks…" Boxer responded.

The visitor looked at him for a moment. "I am the Fighter Kai, sent here to stop Nappa and Raditz and send them back to the Home for Infinite Losers; the H.F.I.L. That is now done, but I'm afraid there is more to it than just those two. But… that's enough about that. Here; eat this." He produced a Senzu Bean from his pocket. Boxer recognized it as being the same kind of bean that saved 18's life earlier on.

The Fighter Kai flipped it into the air and Boxer caught it with his tongue. Instantaneously, his wounds were gone, but he felt more tired than ever. "You are weary," the Fighter Kai remarked. "Rest now. I'll take care of you and your friends."

Boxer sat back down on the ground and was fast asleep in minutes.

***

When he awoke, Boxer found himself back in his own bed. Upon his awakening, he felt completely rejuvenated. "The battle…" he asked himself, "Was it real? Or was it all just a dream?"

As if on cue, 18 opened the door and entered his room. "Boxer," she said, "We have guests. You may want to come downstairs."

With that, she left, and Boxer got out of bed, to find all of his clothes horribly blood and dirt-stained. Upon changing into a fresh pair of clothes, he made his way downstairs to find Piccolo, 18, and the Fighter Kai having tea together.

"Piccolo!" he exclaimed. "You're all right!" 

Piccolo grinned. "Of course I'm all right," he reassured Boxer. "I've lived through worse. MUCH worse."

Boxer approached the Fighter Kai. "Fighter Kai, I cannot thank you enough. You saved our lives and probably that of all other life forms on the Earth."

"Against those two?" he asked, jokingly. "They would have done some damage, but you could have easily recovered in time to take them on."

Boxer took a seat, but immediately jumped up again. "Garuda!" he exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"Right here!" a voice called back. Garuda poked his head out from another room. "I'm just making some breakfast for everyone. How do you like your eggs, Boxer?"

"Oh…" he tried to think, not prepared for the kind of response that he got, "Just scrambled is fine for me I guess."

"Gotcha," Garuda acknowledged, and went back into the kitchen.

"Now, Boxer," the Fighter Kai said, resuming their conversation, "What you have done is truly extraordinary, and you have proved yourself as a worthy defender of the Earth, as well as a true Saiyan warrior. Turning Super Saiyan is no small feat, and especially not for someone with only a drop of Saiyan blood left within them, such as yourself."

"Now," he continued, "Getting to my point, 18, Piccolo, Garuda and I are going on a journey. Normally, no one can escape from the H.F.I.L. without the permission of the two overseers, Goz and Mez. Some mysterious force is at work here, as I know from previous experience with Nappa and Raditz that they would not have enough power to perform such a feat on their own. Why it wanted to enlist Nappa and Raditz and what it hoped to accomplish, I'm not sure, but that's what we're going to find out."

"Boxer," the Fighter Kai turned to him with a firm resolve in his tone. "You have proved yourself more than worthy, and with training, you can surpass Piccolo, 18, Garuda, even I in strength. There is something about you… I don't know what, but it is there, and it will help you. Somehow, I feel that whatever brought Nappa and Raditz forth from the H.F.I.L. is the same force that allows you to accomplish such magnificent feats. Boxer, will you join us?"

Boxer, taken aback by this statement, looked around the room. Garuda had just entered, holding a frying pan, wearing cooking mitts and an apron, but wore a devoutly serious expression nonetheless. Piccolo crossed his arms and looked stern as always. 18 smiled her half-smile and nodded. The Fighter Kai looked at him patiently.

"Fighter Kai," he said at last, after a long time of thought, "You're right. Whatever this force is, I know that it is connected to me, and I'm going to find out how and why. I will train hard and I will surpass anyone I have to in power in order to accomplish my goal."

The Fighter Kai smiled. "Good. You realize your destiny. That's always a good first step. Now, let me explain the mission on which you are about to partake. But first, Boxer, I think it is time that you met the one to whom you owe the favor of becoming a Super Saiyan."

"You mean Vegeta?" 18 asked. "This should be interesting.

"Indeed," said the Fighter Kai, and opened a viewing portal between the dimensions. "Whenever you're ready, Boxer, take my hand."

Taking a deep breath, Boxer extended his hand to grasp that of the Fighter Kai, and they were off.

_End of the Fighter Kai Saga_


End file.
